My Life As Daniel
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: Sequel to The Elite Bionic's My Life As Chase. Daniel moves to Mission Creek with his abusive mother. Some people try to make friends with him, but will his nervousness overtake him? Will he ever be free from his terrible life? Read and find out! (HIGH T!)
1. New School

**Yes, I got permission from The Elite Bionic to do this. It was my favorite story by him and he left it on a big cliffhanger so I'm continuing it. Before you read this, please read the original story at** **s/11964493/1/**

 **Now, let the story continue!**

-Daniel's POV-

Hi. My name is Daniel. I'm 13 years old and my life is rough, to say the least. I just moved to Mission Creek and now I'm going to a new school. I'm probably going to move in a few months because of my mom though. Either way, I'll try to make the most of this.

I walk up to the school. My mom couldn't take me because she was passed out from alcohol. I walk into the building and look around. It looks pretty nice, actually. I go to a circle shaped sitting platform in the center of the room and sit down nervously. Some colored (I'm not racist, I swear) kid comes over to me. He taps my shoulder.

"Please… take my money… just don't hurt me…" I beg. I go through enough trouble at home. I don't need to go through that here.

"It's okay, I'm not going to take your money." He assures me, though I'm still really nervous.

"Why d-did you c-come over here th-then?" I ask.

"Because I saw you were lonely." He explains. "What's your name?"

"My… my name?" I wanted to make sure I heard him right.

"Yeah." He says.

"D-daniel." I say nervously.

"Well, hi Daniel. My name is Leo." He says.

"Hey… L-leo…" I say.

Some other kid starts walking over to me and in sheer terror, I run away as fast as my legs will carry me.

-Leo's POV-

"D-daniel."

"Well, hi Daniel. My name is Leo." I introduce myself.

"Hey… L-leo…" he says. I assume that he's acting nervous for similar reasons Chase used to. But it would seem a bit random to ask 'Do you get abused?' to a random person. I thought I'd need more evidence… or evidence at all.

Chase comes walking over and Daniel runs away. I didn't expect him to be able to run so fast for a little guy. Did I just insult myself? Anyway, I yell at Chase.

"Chase! You scared him!" I yell.

"Hey… I… I didn't mean to. I just wanted to introduce myself and he ran off."

"Sorry." I apologize. "I just wanted to be a friend to this kid."

"It's okay. Can you introduce me to him next time you see him?"

"Of course."

-Daniel's POV-

I go most of my classes that day. Until 6th period. That's when I see Leo. I tense up a bit; I'm still not sure I can trust him. But I can't run. We have the same class. The teacher starts the lesson and we do our work before I leave the building to go "home". It's not home really. I go outside the building and am about to walk home when Leo calls to me.

"Daniel! What's the rush?" He yells.

"N-n-nothing!" I reply nervously before turning and running away. Fast. I get away from school grounds and see my mother's car.

"Daniel! What are you doing?! Get in this car! NOW!" she snaps.

"Y-y-yes m-mother." I say nervously before getting in the car.

Great. Looks like a day in hell awaits.

 **Did you like it? Okay, I don't consider 'hell' to be a swear word, but it still won't be used often, okay? Got it? Good. Sorry this was pretty short, but I wanted to start it. I'll see how fast I can update this, but I have other stories too. Speaking of other stories, the first chapter of my (and Stardust16's) continuation of Adam and Chase will be coming out soon (I hope). Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	2. The Abuse

**Wow! Three updates in one day?! Geez! Well, in true My Life as _ fashion, there has to be at least one abuse chapter. Sorry Daniel, but it just has to happen :(. I hope you… enjoy? Idk. This is a pretty terrible thing to enjoy. Eh, what the heck! Enjoy the pain, blood and agony of an innocent child! See? When you say it like that… wait, I'm continuing this too long for a start author's note. Read it already!**

-Daniel's POV-

"You don't do that, Dan!" My mother yells. I open my mouth to talk but she continues.

"What if I didn't find you there? What if you got lost?"

"I would've been better off lost, demon!" As soon as I said that, I deeply regretted it.

"What did you say to me, young man?" My mother says.

"Uhhh… N-n-n-n-nothing…?" I answer, though it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, you said something all right!" She yells before pulling the car over. She slaps me across the face. Hard. She takes off her ring and hits me in the forehead several times with it. I feel blood dripping down my forehead before I fall into unconsciousness.

I wake up with a shock as I collide with the floor in my house. My mother towers over me. She grabs me by my shirt, lifts me up, and slaps me across the face several times. With her ring on her finger, she punches me hard in the mouth, making it bleed a lot.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I demand.

Instead of answering, my mom goes into the kitchen, then comes back with a fork. Oh no. She pulls me off the ground again and tells me to extend my arms. I'm scared of what will happen if I don't, so I obey. She drags the metal fork along my right arm, tearing deep cuts into it. I scream in pain as blood spills all over my arm. She does it to my left arm and gets the same reaction. I start falling but manage to keep myself up a bit. My mom turns around but then turns back to me quickly and jabs my leg with the fork, making several holes in it. I fall to the ground and my blood drips onto the floor. That's when I start to cry.

I hear my mother's leaving footsteps before she comes back. She is holding a knife and lifts up my shirt. She makes multiple deep cuts along my back, which hurt a lot. I scream and cry. Which didn't work out, because I unintentionally made some cuts deeper by pushing my body into the knife, making me cry more. Eventually, she stops and I pass out from blood loss.

I slowly wake up on the floor, my whole body aching in pain.

" _Could've been worse… I guess…"_ I think to myself. " _Could've been better."_

I look at the clock and realise I was out for several hours.

I remember that I had a lot of homework tonight. I stumble around the house and try to do most of it but everything is blurry. I start to pass out again with one thought: " _It's official. School is to be terrible too."_ Then darkness envelopes my vision. I wake up again. Fresh cuts are in my body. I'm not even safe from her while I sleep. I realise I have to leave for school in a half hour. I pack all of my stuff together, leave a note to my mother, and go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see how awful I look. I cover up my cuts with my sleeves. But I can't cover up the bloody dents in my forehead. Ill just tell anyone who asks that I tripped and fell while I was running home and that's how I got the dents and black eye. I can't tell them it was my mother; that would be so embarrassing! I can't have a bad start to this new part of my life.

I go to the door to see the knob covered in small needles. I open the door despite the needles and get some cuts in my hand. I go out the door and run off to school.

 **Chapter two! I know, this got updated quick but I wanted to put this chapter out. I have an announcement! I am going to try to take on a… daily update schedule! Dun dun dun! Hopefully the next chapter of this will be tomorrow and then the next chapter of Groundrat Day. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	3. The Shooting

**Here you go! Also, review responses for you guys!**

 **Susz (1 &2): I would let you work on it with me, but I don't want my continuations to become synonymous with colabs. And… okay, you're not mad, so I'm fine! Yeah, poor Daniel. Enjoy!**

 **The Elite Bionic: Thanks! No, I'm not. I tried to make the first two chapters be really similar to My Life As Chase to get the feeling of that story back into your mind. Daniel will have his own problems. But if you have some ideas, I'd like to hear them! Enjoy!**

-Daniel's POV-

I run off from home and get to school. Every part of my body hurt. I am almost to school when a firm hand lands on my shoulder. I tense up.

"P-p-please… d-don't h-hurt… m-me…" I nervously beg before they turn me around.

"Look boys!" He yells. "We have a baby among us! You're gonna need your mommy _real_ soon!"

He knees me in the stomach and throws me to the ground. I try to get up but he punches my back and I fall into the dirt. His gang circles around me and kicks me. The leader (I think) himself comes over and picks me up. That's when he sees the bloody dents in my head. He probably assumes it was because of him and runs away, scared. His gang follows him. I soon realized it wasn't because of me, though. I hear muffled yells and screams. I can't hear anything clearly because my ears are ringing.

I turn my head to see a middle aged man with spiky hair holding a machine gun. I fall to the ground and everything starts to look strange, distorted, and dark.

-Chase's POV-

I hear screaming. I look around to see people running in terror. I look out the school and see Daniel lying on the ground. I look over to the side and see someone that I wish I had never known. Douglas. How is he out of prison? I run out unnoticed and hit Douglas' gun out of his hand. We engage in a fist fight. He throws punches, but I dodge most of them. I throw several unsuccessful punches at him as well. Then bullets fly at Douglas' torso, but he's wearing a bulletproof vest. Then Douglas grabs me.

-Daniel's POV-

I crawl across the blurry looking ground to a machine gun on the ground. I pick it up and try to get up. After multiple attempts I finally get to my feet. I aim the gun at the shooter's torso and pull the trigger. The bullets don't pierce his chest plate but instead bounce off. I was going to aim for his head but then he grabs the guy that attacked him (who was also the guy who walked up to me that one time on my first day) and used him as a shield. I didn't know the guy, but I wasn't going to kill an innocent. So, I dropped the gun.

Then, I hear the guy scream in pain as he gets pushed forward. I see the shooter run away holding a knife. I run up to the guy and check his wound. It doesn't look good. I try my best to carry him to someone who can help him.

-Leo's POV, Time Skip-

The police arrive as well as an ambulance. Five people are loaded onto the ambulance, Chase among them. Once the situation is explained by the students, the cars leave. Most periods were over due to the shooting and we only had two left.

At the end of sixth period, I walk up to Daniel. He starts to run but he trips. I run up to him and help him to his feet.

"Daniel, why do you keep running? Don't you like it here?" I ask.

"Yeah. But my mom is mad when I get home late. Bye!" He rushed to explain.

That explains a lot! That's why he rushes home all the time.

"Wait! How did you get those dents in your face? Shouldn't you get those fixed?"

"I tripped on my way home!" He answered quickly before going off in a sprint away from the school.

So now it makes sense. But how angry would his mom get?

 **There you go! Now he's back! He's unstoppable! Except he's not. I don't know how much I like this chapter, I'd say it was okay. But what did you think of it? The next chapter is probably today or Saturday. Idk yet. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
